


Desire

by dylisill



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester United, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylisill/pseuds/dylisill
Summary: So I just want to write smut because I'm bored and I don't do it often, enjoy.
Relationships: Daniel James/Scott McTominay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Deleted Scene From BICI

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with a deleted scene from my other story here, it didn't exactly fit and I wrote it very spontaneously.

Scott woke up earlier than he had to because he still wasn’t used to the time change but Dan continued to sleep peacefully with his face pressed into Scott’s chest. The midfielder didn’t dare to move, wanting to savor the moment for as long as he could. He looked down at the small boy resting against him, feeling nothing but pure happiness knowing that the boy in his arms was his and only his. 

After a few minutes, Daniel groaned and turned as he began to wake up. He turned his back to the older boy, still pressed tightly against him, and rubbed his eyes as he attempted to push the sleep away. 

“Good morning,” Scott said in his gruff morning voice. He leaned forward and kissed the Welsh boy on the cheek. 

“Morning,” Daniel smiled and turned on his back so he could see the Scotsman better. “Has anyone ever told you that your bedhead is really hot?” 

“No, I haven’t been told that,” Scott laughs. “I see you’re ready to be lovey-dovey right when you get up.”

“You’re just unreal to wake up to,” Dan giggled. 

“And you’re very cute to wake up with,” Scott smiled and put a hand on Dan’s face. The midfielder gazed at the younger boy, taking in his tired features and loving the sight in front of him. Daniel James was easily one of the cutest people he’d ever laid eyes on.

“If you keep looking at me like that without kissing me, I will lose it,” Dan grumbled.

“Oh look, he’s still pushy,” Scott smirked and continued to leave Daniel without a kiss. 

“‘m not pushy,” Dan pouted. “I just want what I want. Now kiss me.” 

“Maybe you should ask nicely,” Scott suggested, smirking down at the younger boy. 

“Scotty, please,” Daniel whined. “I’ll do anything.” 

“Anything, huh?” Scott questioned playfully. 

“Scotty, I will literally suck you off just for a kiss,” Dan admitted. “I’m dying for affection.” 

McTominay laughed at the desperate boy, who only returned the gesture by jutting out his bottom lip in a pitiful pout. The Scotsman rolled his eyes before leaning in and connecting his lips with the younger boy, who gladly kissed back. It took only a few moments before the kiss turned from calm and sweet to deep and eager. Daniel reached up and threaded his hand into Scott’s hair, Scott steadied himself by holding Dan’s hips tightly. The Scottish boy slid his tongue over the younger boy’s lip, who gladly allowed access to his mouth, Scott complied by sliding his tongue into Daniel’s mouth. The Welsh boy tugged on the taller boy’s hair, earning a slight moan. 

They continued to kiss deeply for a while before pulling away breathlessly when hearing one of their phones going off. Scott reached over to the nightstand and picked up the device, looking at it and sighing. 

“What is it?” Dan asked. 

“That means it's time to get up,” Scott groaned. 

“I thought we didn’t have to go out until later,” Dan said, trying to remember the schedule he was given. 

“They scheduled me to do an interview this morning,” the Scotsman stood and stretched his tired limbs. “So you can stay here and take your time but I have to get ready.” 

“This is so unfair!” Daniel cried out dramatically and turned over to hide his face in a pillow. 

“How old are you again?” Scott laughed and began to gather his clothes for the day.

“Scotty,” Daniel whined and turned over so he could sit up. “I was having so much fun.”

“Oh, I can see that,” Scott smirked, referring to the clear tent above the younger boy’s crotch. “Felt it too.”

“I can’t help it,” Dan blushed. “Don’t act like you aren’t having the same reaction.” 

“I am but I have things to do,” Scott admitted, dressed for the day now and beginning to work on his hair. 

“So you’re just going to go out in that state when there’s an easy fix right here,” Dan challenged, raising an eyebrow and gaining a smirk to his face. 

“What do you mean?” Scott questioned, back to the smaller boy as he looked into the mirror in order to continue getting ready. 

“You’re so clueless,” Daniel groaned. He stood and walked over to the taller boy, coming up beside him and planting a kiss on his neck before whispering into his ear. “I want to help you.” 

“O-okay,” Scott stuttered out, frozen in place, gazing at the smaller boy in the mirror. The Welsh boy teased the Scotsman’s neck with his lips as he reached his hand around and began to palm the taller boy through his shorts. Scott bit his lip, holding back any naughty noises that were begging to escape. Instead, he breathed out one command: “Do not leave another mark on my neck.” 

“Don’t worry,” Dan whispered into the taller boy’s ear again. “I have other plans for my mouth.” 

Daniel dropped down to his knees as he slid Scott’s shorts and underwear down in one quick movement. The Welsh boy spits into his hand before beginning to skillfully jack the older boy off. Scott let out a gasp of air that he had been holding back, unable to believe what was being done to him. He moaned out as Daniel continued to move his hand up and down with pure mastery while staring up with those deep brown eyes. McTominay shut his eyes, taking in the feeling of Daniel James and his magical hand. Even with eyes closed, Scott could feel the younger boy’s eyes boring into him but he couldn’t possibly look back as he was trapped in his own world of pure ecstasy. 

The feeling changed suddenly, the distinct touch of a moist hand replaced by something warm and wet. Scott opened his eyes and nearly came just from what he saw alone. Dan was there kneeling in front of him, brown eyes gazing up, Scott’s dick buried deep in his throat. The younger boy bobbed his head up and down the shaft, taking in as much as he possibly could (which was most of it somehow). 

“Danny, oh my god,” Scott moaned out, lacing his finger into Dan’s curls. The younger boy kept going, the pull of his hair only encouraging him more. Scott began to push his hips forward to meet Daniel’s mouth, unable to hold back the urge as he kept muttering encouraging words to the smaller boy. 

The two continued on in their movements until they both could feel that the Scotsman was going close to his climax. Daniel pulled away, in favor of using his hand once again. It only took a few more flicks of his agile wrist before Scott cursed out and let his body release, shooting his load right onto Dan’s face. The younger boy seductively wiped the sticky white liquid from his face before licking it off his fingers like candy. 

“That was better than I hoped,” Dan smiled and rose to his feet before walking back to bed and plopping down. “Now finish up, you’ll be late if you don’t hurry.”

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Scott admitted as he pulled his shorts back up and got his hair back into place. “I mean, just, wow.” 

“Was I that good?” Dan smirked. “It was actually my first time.”

“You were really amazing, I never would’ve guessed,” Scott smiled. “I’ll have to try and make it up to you.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Dan returned the smile.


	2. Settle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott decides to be a tease in public, Daniel gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not great at this yet.

The entire team was out for dinner together and if there was one time that Scott would need to keep his hands off of Dan, it was right now. For a few weeks now, they had been hooking up in secret and there was no way that they would come clean any time soon. Just because it's a secret didn't mean that they hadn't taken risks before though. They nearly got caught a few times when Daniel got a little too vocal in a hotel room and the few times that they had gone off to find a private space in a public place. None of the prior close calls, however, would prepare Daniel for the stunt Scott was about to pull. 

Of course, the two sat next to each other at their table with a few of their other close teammates. A conversation was going on but Scott hadn't heard a word, his mind was miles away. All he could think about was how good Dan looked tonight and hope that maybe the younger boy was showing off for the Scotsman just a little. Scott could barely even comprehend how a simple outfit could make him want the younger boy so bad. 

A tap on his thigh brought Scott back to the real world. He looked over to see the source, meeting Daniel's puzzled expression. It was clear the younger boy had said something but Scott had zero clues as to what it was. "Sorry, I zoned out, what did you say?" He asked.

"I could tell," Dan smiled. "I asked if you were alright." 

"I'm fine," Scott smiled back, the lingering feeling of the Welsh boy's hand on his thigh polluting his already cluttered mind. 

"Okay, just checking on you," Dan nodded and turned back to the others to continue the conversation. 

Thinking of the subtle touch from the younger boy, Scott got an idea to make things a little more interesting and to satisfy his thoughts. Slowly Scott moved his hand to rest on Welshman's lower thigh. Daniel barely reacted, the only action being a subtle side-eye to the older boy. Scott smirked to himself, knowing it wasn't going to end there. 

Whether to lure Daniel into false confidence or to make him forget altogether, Scott just let his hand rest and joined in on the talks of the table. It was just after drinks came out that the Scotsman finally decided to remind the younger boy he was there still by sliding his hand up at an agonizingly slow pace. Dan shifted uncomfortably and bit down on the straw he was drinking from. 

Scott smiled, quite pleased knowing he was beginning to get to the younger boy and left his hand resting on Daniel's upper thigh. McTominay decided to wait once more, but just for a few short minutes.

Dan went for his drink again but nearly spit it out when he felt Scott's hand brush over his crotch and begin to palm him through his jeans. The Welshman looked over at McTominay, who was smirking evilly, and raised a questioning eyebrow as if to silently say "really?'

"Y'alright, Daniel mate? You're looking a bit red there?" Scott asked, knowing fully why Dan looked that way but wanting to just embarrass the boy further.

"It's just hot in here," Daniel replied, praying that the shake in his voice wasn't as obvious to everyone else as it was to him and probably Scott.

"Maybe you should take your jacket off and get comfortable then," Scott suggested.

"Actually," Dan shifted the hand off of him and stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to stop by the washroom."

Daniel gave Scott a familiar look before walking down the hall and to the washroom. Scott knew exactly what that look meant. He was supposed to wait a few minutes, make an excuse, and go meet Dan in the washroom for a little fun. It was a routine that they had practiced a few times before in more convenient situations. The midfielder was in a teasing mood so he made Dan wait longer than normal before going to meet him but there was no way he'd pass up something like this.

When Scott entered the washroom, Daniel was at the sink washing his hands. Scott wasted no time in walking up behind the younger boy, wrapping his strong arms around Dan's shorter frame, and planting a soft kiss on his neck.

"Oh, no you don't," Daniel huffed. "Don't try and be all sweet on me after you embarrass me in front of everyone."

"Nobody knew a thing," Scott reasoned.

"You don't know that," Daniel countered. "They could've seen your arm or someone could've known from my face."

"You're just being paranoid," Scott planted another kiss on Dan's neck right where he knew it would drive the younger boy mad. The effect was Daniel biting down on his lip seductively.

"I can't stand you," Daniel confessed as he moved his body back to press his body against Scott's, finally giving in to the elder's advances. "I just cannot stand you, Scotty." 

"For not being able to stand me, it sure feels like you can't get enough of me," Scott smirked, gripping the Welsh boy's hips and aiding in his grinding. At the same time, Scott brought his hand around and began to palm Daniel through his pants once more.

"That's the problem," Dan breathed out. "I want you so bad all the time. I can't stand how much you turn me on."

"Mhm and what're you going to do about it?" Scott teased.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Daniel commanded before turning around and pulling Scott down into a heated kiss. Through the kiss, Dan breathily barked out another order. "Stall, now."

The two clumsily made their way into one of the stalls, sliding the tiny lock shut behind them as they tried their hardest to maintain lip contact. It took just seconds for Daniel's back to being pressed against the door with Scott towering over, holding the smaller boy in place.

Scott left the kiss in favor of kissing Dan's neck instead, paying special attention to the more sensitive areas. James bit down on his lip, wanting to make as little noise as possible. The Scotsman wasn't satisfied with his silent partner so he decided to venture further by undoing Daniel's pants and slipping his hand underneath the fabric. The feeling of Scott's large hand on his penis was heaven to Daniel, especially after being teased by it for so long.

"Still can't stand me?" Scott whispered in Daniel's ear.

"You're the fucking worst," Daniel breathes out. "In the best way."

"You love it." Scott quickened the pace of his hand and moved to kiss Dan again. The motions caused the Welsh boy to let out a moan, which Scott used as an opportunity to slip his tongue in Dan's mouth and deepen the kiss.

"Mmm.. love you," Dan spoke moaned the kiss.

They continued on like that, lip-locked unless Daniel moaned and Scott swiftly jacking the younger boy off. Dan pulled away from the kiss gasping and throwing his head back as he came in Scott's hand. McTominay cleaned off his hand as Dan fixed his clothes before stepping out of the stall.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Scott questioned, obviously hoping for reciprocation.

"Oh no, Scotty, I don't think I am," Daniel smirked.

"You're just going to leave me like this then?" Scott asked.

"Just a little payback for you to think about next time you want to embarrass me in front of the team," Daniel replied with a cheeky smile.

"You're in for it when we're alone, James," Scott threatened.

"I can't wait," Daniel smiled as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This most definitely needs a part 2.


End file.
